Parentage: ‘ESAL1801’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of an unnamed Alocasia zebrina plant (not patented). In the summer of 2017, the inventor discovered the mutation at his commercial greenhouse in Gavenzande, The Netherlands, growing amongst a cultivated population of unnamed Alocasia zebrina plants. The mutation was noted for its large foliage and near-black leaf petiole and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘ESFIBE1801’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of ‘ESFIBE1801’, by way of vegetative cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2017 at a commercial greenhouse in Gavenzande, The Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.